Movie ending: My version of Pitch's thoughts
by The Bloodless
Summary: Basically this is what I think Pitch thought at the end of the movie...with a little extra scene at the end made up from my imagination. Angst and Hurt..no Comfort...sorry Pitch, but I'm sure the reviewers will Comfort you!


**Hello! Hi guy's!**

**Okay, so this is my first Rise Of The Guardians fic, i wrote this 2 days after i seen the movie, while I was at my nan's and only just found it, so I thought I would share it with you!**

**Okay, I love Pitch, but I had to this...sorry Pitch... he-he ^_^...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians :(... (yet...he he he I have a plan :D)**

* * *

I pushed myself off the snow covered ground and stood up; looking at all the FUN that was going on in front of me, and then ducked as a giant stingray made of golden sand flew through the night sky above me.

"You dare have fun in MY presents, I am the BOOGEYMAN and you will fear me" I shouted angrily, look at all of them having fun while I was still here, they couldn't do that, there WILL be fear, I WILL win and the Guardian's WILL fall.

I rose up and walked frighteningly up to the boy who would NOT stop believing in those beloved Guardians, crouched down and tried to grab him, but he ran...straight...through...me. Coldness went through my body, a coldness that I was all too familiar with, one I never wanted to feel again, the one I wanted to put into those stupid Guardians of wonder and hope and memories and dreams.

"Noooo" I shouted in horror as I stood up. "Ahhh, no" I whispered while patting my chest, I was there I knew I was there, but he ran through me, he didn't believe in me anymore, none of the children did they where having too much fun to be frightened, to be afraid, to believe in me.

_No, this can't be happening; it's not fair I can't go through not being believed in again. It was their turn not to be believed in._

I looked up scared to see the worried faces of the Guardians and their Guardian in training, Jack. I was powerless so I ran for it, if I could get back to my lair, my domain the Guardian's couldn't hurt me there, I would have the shadows and darkness to protect me.

So I ran, skidded on the ice of a lake but managed to maintain my balance looking behind me in case the Guardians were following me only to smack into something in front of me.

It was North and the rest of the Guardian's.

"Leaving the party so soon?" asked North staring down at me. I must look like a frightened child crawling backwards trying to get away but right now I was too scared to care.

"You didn't even say goodbye" said Tooth as she flicked a coin between her fingers then threw it to me.

"A quarter?" I asked as I looked up at Tooth. Then she punched me in the jaw knocking out one of my teeth, I went backwards with the momentum, my head hitting the ice while my tooth slid further out onto the ice covered lake.

I pushed myself back up into a sitting position and put my finger into the gap where my tooth should have been. I was stunned as little Tooth had a punch. I looked up at her in disbelief.

"And that's for my fairies" she stated.

"You can't get rid of me" I said as I dragged myself up to a standing position. "Not forever, there will always be fear" I stated in a shaky voice.

"So what? As long as one child believes we will be here to fight fear" said North.

"Really, then what are they doing here?" Referring to the nightmares on the cliffs. I started to get my confidence back but I was still shaken up from my loss of power.

"HAHA, they can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid" said North smugly.

Then I realized it was me they could smell my fear and my smirk dropped off my face. The Boogeyman afraid it was unheard of but it was true I was afraid everything had gone the opposite to how it was supposed to. Me, the Boogeyman, Pitch Black was afraid.

"Looks like it your fear they smell" said Jack smugly.

"Ahhh" I AM fear, but I was afraid, so scared and now I was going to be locked back up with my nightmares for who knows how long again with them taunting me. The Guardians have no idea what being me is like, if they did they would know what it's like to be feared and hated and not believed in I was so close to showing them that, nothing I want ever turns out right.

"AHHH, AHHH NOOOOO" I screamed as I ran away. It was inevitable; they were going to catch me I just didn't want them to. They caught me in the black sand so I couldn't escape and pushed me into the air and then dragged me into the ground as the Guardian's watched. I tried to grab hold of something but they were to strong and so I was dragged down into my lair, into nothing but darkness.

_I cannot go through this again, not the nightmares consuming me, taunting me, not again. I have had to endure generations of parents telling their children not to fear or believe in me, while the Guardians are beloved by all, that's not fair. It was my turn to be believed in, the world can't live without fear, there needs to be a balance the Guardians will see that soon enough and I will once again be free._

**You failed.**

**You will never be believed in.**

**You will be forgotten.**

**No-one will care.**

**No-one cares now.**

**No-one believes in you now.**

**You already are forgotten.**

**HAHAHAHAHA.**

**You will never be a Guardian or at least accepted as one.**

**You will be alone for all eternity with no-one and nothing but us!**

"No, no, I'm not afraid" I kept saying to myself.

**Oh but you are we can smell you fear.**

I was backed into a corner by the nightmares and shadows covered me as I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself from the nightmares and there taunting. The only source of light was from the globe of belief.

"Shut up, get away" I screamed but I started to choke as one by one all the nightmares piled into my open mouth. I coughed and hacked but they just kept piling in soon it felt like my insides were on fire and my vision started to blur.

I blinked trying to dispel the blurry blackness in my eyes, now coloured golden like the nightmare horses not just the iris like my eyes pervious but the conjunctiva and pupil as well, but as I blinked rapidly all I could feel was a slimy wet liquid slide from my eyes down my cheeks, to drip on to my cloak. It was like black ink, all the nightmares were now inside me burning me from the inside out while the black ink came out my eyes, nose, ears and mouth, I was in complete agony and unable to move from my position which was now fetal position facing the wall black ink surrounding me like a blood as if I had been stabbed or shot.

And now my vision was beginning to disappear, I could still hear but there was nothing TO hear, outside my mind that is, as now all the nightmares were inside my head taunting me, scaring me and there was nothing I could do to get away.

* * *

**Hope you guy's liked it xxx**

**Please tell me what you think ^_^ xxx**


End file.
